This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Application Nos. Hei. 11-338392 filed on Nov. 29, 1999, Hei. 11-353394 filed on Dec. 13, 1999, Hei. 11-366466 filed on Dec. 24, 1999, 2000-173920 filed on Jun. 9, 2000, 2000-224084 filed on Jul. 25, 2000, and 2000-269078 filed on Sep. 5, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for a vehicle for performing switching of outlet modes in conjunction with an operation position of temperature control means for controlling outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment, and an air conditioning unit driving apparatus for driving an air conditioning unit such as an air passage opening/closing door.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an air conditioner for a vehicle is provided with an inside/outside air switching door, a temperature control means (air mixing door, hot water valve, etc.), and an air outlet mode door, and these instruments are independently operated by a manual operation mechanism or a motor actuator, respectively.
Recently, in the air conditioner for the vehicle, for the purpose of improving the operationality by a passenger, the number of apparatuses in which a motor actuator is operated by a switch operation so that the above respective instruments can be quickly operated, is increasing. Such an apparatus requires dedicated motor actuators for inside/outside air switching, temperature control, and outlet mode switching, which increase the cost of the air conditioner.
In order to decrease the number of motor actuators, the present inventors considered performing temperature control and outlet mode switching through one motor actuator. That is, the present inventors paid attention to the fact that the outlet mode switching correlates to the operation position of the temperature control means, and considered performing both the temperature control and the outlet mode switching through one motor actuator, by sequentially switching the outlet mode to a face mode, a bi-level mode, and a foot mode as the operation position of the temperature control means is shifted from a low temperature side position (maximum cooling side) to a high temperature side position (maximum heating side).
However, if the temperature control and the outlet mode switching are simply performed by one motor actuator, since the number of doors simultaneously driven by the one motor actuator is increased, the necessary operation torque (workload) of the motor is increased, and a high power motor is required, so that the cost of the motor actuator is increased. Since motor current is increased by the high power motor, the cost of an airconditioning control unit (ECU) is also increased.
Although JP-A-11-115463 discloses an apparatus in which an air mixing door as temperature control means and an inside air foot door are operated in conjunction with each other by one motor actuator, also in the apparatus disclosed in this publication, since the air mixing door and the inside air foot door are simply operated in conjunction with each other by one motor actuator, there occurs the foregoing disadvantage due to the increase of the number of doors driven by one motor actuator.
Besides, if the temperature control and the outlet mode switching are simply performed by one motor actuator, the relation between the operation position of the temperature control means and the outlet mode switching is always fixed to a one-to-one relation. Thus, there occurs a disadvantage that a defroster mode can not be arbitrarily set at the time when a window glass is fogged, irrespective of the operation position of the temperature control means.
JP-A-11-115463 discloses the apparatus in which the air mixing door as the temperature control means and the inside air foot door are operated in conjunction with each other by one motor actuator, the inside air foot door is operated to a fully open position of a foot passage at the maximum heating and partitions an inside air passage and an outside air passage, and can originally interlock with the operation position of the air mixing door. Thus, even if the air mixing door and the inside air foot door are operated by the one motor actuator, any trouble does not occur.
According to JP-A-11-115463, since the air mixing door and the inside air foot door are simply operated by the one motor actuator, it can not be applied to a switching mechanism of outlet modes including the defroster mode.
When the temperature control and the outlet mode switching are simply performed by one motor actuator, since the relation between the operation position of the temperature control means and the outlet mode switching is always fixed to a one-to-one relation, the following problem occurs. That is, it has been found that when the operation position of the temperature control means is corrected in accordance with the temperature change of a cooling heat exchanger in order to keep a outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment constant when the temperature of the cooling heat exchanger constituted by an evaporator of a cooling cycle is changed, the outlet mode is changed by the operation position change of the temperature control means, and there occurs a case where an air conditioning feeling is damaged.
This problem will be described more specifically with reference to FIG. 48. The horizontal axis of FIG. 48 indicates an opening degree (hereinafter referred to as an A/M opening degree) of an air mixing door as temperature control means. The A/M opening degree of 0% indicates the maximum cooling position of the air mixing door, and the A/M opening degree of 100% indicates the maximum heating position of the air mixing door. The vertical axis of FIG. 48 indicates an outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment.
In FIG. 48, solid lines indicate control characteristics between the A/M opening degree and the outlet temperature at the temperature of the cooling heat exchanger (specifically, air temperature immediately after outlet from the cooling heat exchanger) TE=0xc2x0 C. Among them, line {circle around (1)} indicates a foot outlet temperature in a foot mode, line {circle around (2)}indicates a face outlet temperature in a bi-level mode, line {circle around (3)} indicates a foot outlet temperature in the bi-level mode, and line {circle around (4)} indicates a face outlet temperature in a face mode.
Broken lines indicate control characteristics between the A/M opening degree and the outlet temperature at the temperature of the cooling heat exchanger TE=15xc2x0 C., and lines {circle around (5)} to {circle around (8)} indicate outlet temperatures respectively corresponding to the above lines {circle around (1)} to {circle around (4)}.
When the outlet temperature into the vehicle compartment under the condition of TE=0xc2x0 C. is controlled at a predetermined A/M opening degree xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, and when a compressor of a cooling cycle is stopped for power save (economy) control or the like, the temperature TE is raised to a suction air temperature of the cooling heat exchanger. The line of TE=15xc2x0 C. in FIG. 48 indicates the state which occurs at the time of stop of the compressor like this. In this case, in order to keep the outlet temperature into the vehicle compartment constant, it is necessary that the A/M opening degree is decreased as indicated by an arrow X from the opening degree xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d to the opening degree xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, and the A/M opening degree is corrected to the maximum cooling side by a predetermined amount.
Since the A/M opening degree xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d after the correction is in the region of the face mode, a warm air of higher than 30xc2x0 C. is blown from a face opening portion to the head side of a passenger according to the temperature control characteristics of the broken line {circle around (8)}, and an air conditioning feeling is damaged.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioner for a vehicle for operating temperature control means and an outlet mode door by using one motor actuator, in which an increase in necessary operation torque of the motor actuator is suppressed.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for driving an air conditioning unit such as an air passage opening/closing door by a motor actuator, in which an operation force of the air conditioning unit is lowered.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning unit driving apparatus which enables the transmission of rotation over 180xc2x0.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an air conditioner for a vehicle includes temperature control means for controlling a outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment, a plurality of outlet opening portions for blowing air into respective portions in the vehicle compartment, outlet mode doors for opening and closing the plurality of outlet opening portions to switch a outlet mode, and one motor actuator for driving the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors, and is characterized in that an operation position of the temperature control means is controlled between a maximum cooling position and a maximum heating position by a change of an operation angle of the motor actuator, the outlet mode doors are driven to open and close the plurality of outlet opening portions, and the outlet mode doors and the temperature control means are alternately driven in response to the change of the operation angle of the motor actuator.
According to this, even in the structure where the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors are driven by the one motor actuator, the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors can be driven at different timing, and it is possible to suppress the increase of the necessary operation torque of the motor actuator due to simultaneous driving. Thus, it is possible to avoid disadvantages, such as an increase in costs and an increase in consumed power, due to the change to a high output motor.
Incidentally, xe2x80x9calternate driving of the outlet mode doors and the temperature control meansxe2x80x9d includes not only a case where alternate driving is always made in all range of the operation angle of the motor actuator, but also a case where simultaneous driving is made in a part of the operation angle of the actuator. With respect to the partial simultaneous driving, a countermeasure is taken such that the driving is limited to only a region where the necessary operation torque becomes small in the operation angle of the motor actuator.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an air conditioning unit driving apparatus for driving a plurality of air conditioning units, such as an air passage opening/closing door, by a motor actuator, includes driving side members rotated by an operation force of the motor actuator, a rotatable follower side member coupled to the air conditioning units, for driving the air conditioning units, and coupling trods for transmitting the operation force of the motor actuator from the driving side members to the follower-side member, and is characterized in that at least two coupling rods for coupling both the members in parallel are used as the coupling rods, both ends of the two coupling rods are rotatably coupled to both the members, and a total value of angles (xcex1) between directions (C) of the operation forces transmitted to the follower side members from the two coupling rods and rotation directions (D) of the follower side members is always kept a predetermined angle or less with respect to a change of an operation angle of the motor actuator.
When the operation force is transmitted from the coupling rod to the follower side member, if the above angle (xcex1) becomes a value near 90xc2x0, there occurs a state (change point) where it is impossible to apply the force in the rotation direction from the coupling rod to the follower side member.
In view of this, the two coupling rods are used, and the total value of the angles (xcex1) of the two coupling rods is always kept the predetermined angle or less, so that it is possible to avoid the worst state where the angles (xcex1) of both the two coupling rods become 90xc2x0 (change point). Thus, even if the operation angle of the motor actuator is changed to any value, the operation force can be always easily transmitted from the coupling rod to the follower side member.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, an air conditioning unit driving apparatus includes a motor actuator, a distribution link rotated by an operation force of the motor actuator, a follower side link coupled to a plurality of air conditioning units, and a pin coupled to the follower side link, and is characterized in that a cam groove in which the pin is slidably fitted is provided in the distribution link, the pin is displaced by rotation of the distribution link, and a plurality of idle portions for stopping displacement of the pin against an operation angle change of the distribution link are provided in the cam groove.
By this, it is possible to concentrate the idle function for stopping the operation of the plurality of air conditioning units in a predetermined operation angle range against an operation angle change of the motor actuator to the one distribution link. As a result, as compared with a case where the idle function is set for each of the driving links of the plurality of air conditioning units, the entire link mechanism can be miniaturized and simplified by the concentration of the idle function.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, an air conditioning unit driving apparatus includes a motor actuator, a distribution link rotated by an operation force of the motor actuator, a first pin coupled to a first air conditioning unit, a follower side link coupled to a plurality of second air conditioning units, and a second pin coupled to the follower side link, and is characterized in that a first cam groove in which the first pin is slidably fitted, and a second cam groove in which the second pin is slidably fitted are provided in the distribution link, the first pin and the if second pin are displaced by rotation of the distribution link, and a plurality of idle portions for stopping displacements of the first pin and the second pin against an operation angle change of the distribution link are provided in the first cam groove and the second cam groove, respectively.
By this, it is possible to concentrate the idle function for stopping the operation of the first air conditioning unit and the plurality of second air conditioning units in a predetermined operation angle range against the operation angle change of the motor actuator to the one distribution link. As a result, as compared with a case where the idle function is set for the driving link of the first air conditioning unit and each of the driving links of the plurality of air conditioning units, the entire link mechanism can be miniaturized and simplified by the concentration of the idle function.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, an air conditioner for a vehicle includes temperature control means for controlling a outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment, a plurality of outlet opening portions for blowing air into respective portions of the vehicle compartment, outlet mode doors for switching a outlet mode by opening and closing the plurality of outlet opening portions one motor actuator for driving the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors, and a distribution link rotated by rotation of the motor actuator, and is characterized in that first cam grooves for driving the temperature control means and second cam groove for driving the outlet mode doors are provided in the distribution link, an operation position of the temperature control means is controlled between a maximum cooling position and a maximum heating position in accordance with rotation displacements of the first cam grooves by rotation of the distribution link, and the outlet mode doors are driven in accordance with rotation displacements of the second cam grooves to open and close the plurality of outlet opening portions.
According to this, it becomes possible to drive both the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors by the first and second cam grooves provided in the one distribution link, and as a result, the number of parts of the driving link mechanism from the output side of the one motor actuator to the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors can be greatly decreased. By this, miniaturization of the link mechanism and reduction in costs can be achieved well.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, an air conditioner for a vehicle includes temperature control means for controlling a outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment, a plurality of outlet opening portions for blowing air into respective portions of the vehicle compartment, outlet mode doors for switching a outlet mode by opening and closing the plurality of outlet opening portions, one motor actuator for driving the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors, a first link including first cam grooves for driving the temperature control means, a second link including second cam grooves for driving the outlet mode doors, and coupling means for coupling the first link to the second link, the first link and the second link being rotated in conjunction with each other by the motor actuator, and is characterized in that an operation position of the temperature control means is controlled between a maximum cooling position and a maximum heating position in accordance with rotation displacements of the first cam grooves by rotation of the first link, and the outlet mode doors are driven in accordance with rotation displacements of the second cam grooves by rotation of the second link to open and close the plurality of out let opening portions
According to this, since the first link and the second link are dedicatedly provided for driving the temperature control means and for driving the outlet mode doors, the first and second links can be designed into dedicated shapes for respective driving objects, and the degree of freedom of design is improved. Thus, the interconnection relation between temperature control characteristics in the vehicle compartment and outlet mode switching characteristics can be set to various modes.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, an air conditioner for a vehicle includes temperature control means for controlling a outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment, outlet mode doors for setting a face mode, a foot mode, and a defroster mode, one motor actuator for driving the temperature control means and the outlet mode doors, control means for controlling an operation angle of the motor actuator, and defroster instruction means for issuing an instruction of the defroster mode, and is characterized in that as a range of the operation angle of the motor actuator, there are provided a temperature control region (A) in which an operation position of the temperature control means is controlled between a maximum cooling position and a maximum heating position, the outlet mode doors are driven to set the face mode in an operation region at a maximum cooling side of the temperature control means, and the foot mode is set in an operation region at a maximum heating side of the temperature control means, and a defroster setting region (B) in which when the instruction of the defroster mode is issued from the defroster instruction means, the operation angle of the motor actuator is made to go out of a range of the temperature control region (A), the outlet mode doors are driven, and the defroster mode is set.
By this, in the temperature control region (A) of the operation angle range of the motor actuator, the face mode and the foot mode can be automatically set in conjunction with the change of the operation position of the temperature control means between the maximum cooling position and the maximum heating position. Further, when the instruction of the defroster mode is issued, the defroster mode can be set by forcibly making the operation angle of the motor actuator go out of the range of the temperature control region (A). Thus, in the air conditioner for the vehicle, both the temperature control means and the outlet mode door are driven by using the one motor actuator, so that the number of motor actuators to be used can be decreased, and the costs can be reduced, and further, the function capable of arbitrarily setting the defroster mode on the basis of the instruction of the defroster mode can be secured.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in an air conditioner for a vehicle for switching and setting a outlet mode in conjunction with a change of an operation position of temperature control means by using one motor actuator, an objective operation angle of the motor actuator is determined so that the temperature control means is operated to an objective position to keep a outlet temperature into a vehicle compartment an objective temperature, the objective position of the temperature control means is corrected in accordance with a temperature of a cooling heat exchanger, and correction of the objective position through the temperature of the cooling heat exchanger is restricted within a range where a outlet mode determined in a state before the correction is kept.
By this, when the outlet temperature into the vehicle compartment is controlled, even if the objective position of the temperature control means is corrected in accordance with the temperature of the cooling heat exchanger, it is possible to prevent the outlet mode from being switched due to this correction.
Thus, in the air conditioner for the vehicle which can simplify the actuator portion by carrying out the operation position control of the temperature control means and the switching and setting of the outlet mode by one motor actuator, deterioration of an airconditioning feeling due to unreasonable switching of the outlet mode can be prevented from occurring.